Naughty Suprise
by Azriel1827
Summary: [Republish] Buon Compleanno, Tsunayoshi-kun/ eh?/ tanggal 14 oktober hari ulangtahunmu kan? Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Slight 8059. Read n Review please


**Naughty Surprise**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn By Amano Akira**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Crack Pairing(maybe), Gaje.**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : 10027**

**Happy Birthday Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Latar :setelah Future Arc, para Arcobaleno sudah lepas dari kutukan.

'**-' **dalam pikiran

"-" Berbicara

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**MMMMM**

"Uuugh…"

Seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat tua

tampak mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Matanya yang berwarna karamel melihat jam dinding sambil bergumam pelan. "Masih jam 11 malam. Gara-gara ayik berpesta aku jadi lupa mengganti baju."

Sawada Tsunayoshi atau yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna itu langsung beranjak dari kamarnya, berniat pergi kedapur untuk meminum segelas air. Saat dia melewati sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, Tsuna dengan rasa penasaran mengintip siapa yang sedang tidur dikamar itu. Dia nyaris tertawa saat melihat dua guardiannya yang sering cekcok tampak tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi yang..ehem bisa dibilang membuat orang lain salah paham.

Yamamoto tidur dengan posisi menyamping tampak terlihat memeluk gokudera yang tidur menghadap ke arah Yamamoto. Tampaknya Gokudera menggunakan tangan Yamamoto sebagai bantal dan terlihat tangan Gokudera memeluk pinggang Yamamoto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yang lebih mengejutkan Gokudera **tidak memakai** baju sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tidur menggunakan kaus singlet dan bagian pinggang mereka ke bawah tertutup selimut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Tsuna langsung mengambil photo mereka berdua menggunakan Handphone miliknya. Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas diwajah Tsuna yang manis, sepertinya sifat Reborn sudah menular kepada Tsuna yang malang.#dor

'**Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kejutan yang bagus buat mereka berdua.'** Pikir Tsuna riang. Oh, Tsuna betapa malangnya nasibmu yang mempunyai tutor seperti Reborn, sehingga sifat iblisnya menular kepadamu yang mempunyai sifat seperti malaikat yang polos dan suci.#authordibunuh

Puas telah mengambil banyak photo 8059 dalam berbagai gaya, Tsuna kembali pergi menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur Tsuna langsung mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Selesai minum Tsuna kemudian duduk di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan ruang tamunya yang berantakan sehabis pesta.

Ya, pesta ulangtahun Reborn. Tsuna masih ingat rumahnya yang penuh karena banyaknya tamu yang hadir tadi. Dimulai dari semua Guardian Vongola, Varia, Para Arcobaleno, Bianchi, Fuuta, Basil, Dino, bahkan Hibari-_**san**_ yang benci dengan keramaian dan Mukuro yang cuek itupun turut hadir dalam pesta tadi. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir bisa saja rumahnya menjadi medan perang mengingat bahwa yang hadir kebanyakan memiliki sifat yang temperamental atau bisa dibilang mempunyai emosi tingkat tinggi yang meledak-ledak. Tapi entah kenapa bisa rumahnya aman-aman saja? Palingan hanya keributan kecil yang mudah di atasi sedangkan sisanya damai-damai saja.

Menghela napas, Tsuna melihat jam dinding diruang tamunya, dia melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima menit. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke taman." Kata Tsuna yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

**MMMMM**

**Taman Namimori**

Taman Namimori tampak sepi dan sunyi, maklumlah mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Namimori ini sangat bersih dan terawat, dengan danau ditengah-tengah taman menambah kecantikkan taman ini.

Tsuna yang sedang duduk di rerumputan tampak asyik menikmati angin malam sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_."

Tsuna terlonjak kaget karena mendapat sapaan dengan nada aneh tersebut, refleks dia mencari siapa pelakunya dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan tato ungu dibawah matanya yang sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan yang diyakininya berisi _marshmallow._

"Byakuran." Sahut Tsuna dengan suara penuh kewaspadaan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Byakuran akan datang ke Namimori.

"Fufufu…lama tidak berjumpa ya, Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" Tanya Byakuran sambil memakan _marshmallow _tanpa memperdulikan nada Tsuna yang waspada_. _Dengan tenang dia lalu duduk disamping Tsuna yang tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu dan kapan kamu sampai disini?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Byakuran. Entah kenapa _**Hyper Intution**_ miliknya merasakan bahwa ada maksud tertentu yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh Byakuran.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja sampai kok. Dari hotel aku langsung pergi kesini sekedar jalan-jalan saja, ternyata aku malah bertemu denganmu. Aku beruntung ya." Jawab Byakuran sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau datang kesini untuk mengunjungi Mukuro?" Tanya Tsuna lagi. Sebenarnya percuma saja dia bertanya akan hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada perasaan tidak rela bila dugaannya benar.

"Fufufu…kau cemburu, Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_?" Tanya Byakuran sambil menyeringai. Seringainya makin lebar saat di dapatinya muka _**Don Vongola**_ itu memerah. Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-ti-tidak..a-aku hanya penasaran saja." Kata Tsuna terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat masak. Byakuran hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku hanya pergi berlibur kok." Jawab Byakuran.

"O-oh." Sahut Tsuna.

Suasana kembali hening karena tidak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan Byakuran dan suara hewan-hewan malam. Angin malam kembali datang dengan kencang membuat Tsuna mengeratkan jaketnya. Dilihatnya jam yang berada ditaman diseberang tempat duduknya, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dua belas kurang dua puluh menit.

"Byakuran. sepertinya aku harus pulang, karena sudah hampir tengah malam." Tanpa menunggu respon Byakuran. Tsuna langsung berdiri dan siap berlari sampai sebuah tangan menarik tangannya keras hingga dia jatuh terlentang di rerumputan. Tsuna yang kaget hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Saat Tsuna membuka matanya dan bersiap untuk memarahi Byakuran. Jantungnya hampir copot melihat Byakuran berada di atasnya.

"Kau mau kemana Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_?" Tanya Byakuran sambil tersenyum manis.

"Byakuran, cepat lepaskan aku!" Bentak Tsuna nyaring. Saat dia mau mendorong Byakuran dengan tangannya dia tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa tangannya berada di atas kepalanya yang dipegang kuat oleh Byakuran. Wajah Tsuna semakin memucat saat kaki kanan Byakuran berada di antara kedua kakinya. Menahan dia agar tidak memberontak.

"A-a-apa yang mau kau lakuk- Ngh..aaah…hen-henti- aaaahk…" Tsuna mengerang pelan saat lidah Byakuran menjilati lehernya dengan agresif. Erangannya semakin nyaring saat Byakuran berhasil menemukan tempat sensitifnya, Byakuran mulai menggigit dan menghisap pelan perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas. Dia lalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang di tempat berbeda. Tangan Byakuran tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menurunkan resleting jaket Tsuna sedangkan mulutnya sibuk membungkam mulut Tsuna.

"Nnngh! Mmmh!" Tsuna terus mencoba berontak. Namun Byakuran memegang kedua tangannya kuat. Tsuna berniat protes tapi dia langsung mengutuk tindakannya itu karena lidah Byakuran berhasil masuk. Lidah Tsuna otomatis mendorong lidah Byakuran, tetapi Byakuran malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan mulai 'betarung' dengan lidah Tsuna.

Tangan Byakuran menyusup kedalam kaos Tsuna dan mengelus pelan perut rata Tsuna, Tsuna hanya bisa mengerang geli mendapat perlakuan itu. Tenaganya menguap begitu saja, membuat dirinya menjadi tidak berdaya.

"Puaaah…hah…hah…hah.." Tsuna langsung menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Byakuran melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Saliva Tsuna sampai menetes akibat ciuman mereka. Melihat itu Byakuran langsung menjilati saliva Tsuna kemudian mulai mencium Tsuna dengan lembut.

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman Byakuran. Perlahan-lahan Tsuna mulai menikmati dan dengan berani membalas ciuman Byakuran. Byakuran hanya tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa Tsuna sudah berani membalas ciumannya. Muka Tsuna semakin memerah saat dilihatnya Byakuran memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Buon Compleanno, Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_." Kata Byakuran sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?" Tsuna hanya ber'eh' pelan mendengar perkataan Byakuran, sepertinya dia lupa dengan hari ulangtahunnya.

"Coba kau lihat jam taman itu." Sahut Byakuran sambil menunjuk jam taman yang berada di seberang mereka. Tsuna hanya mengangguk kemudian dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan untuk melihat jam itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam itu. Sudah pukul 00.05, berarti ini tanggal..

"14 Oktober. Itu tanggal lahirmu, kan?" Tanya Byakuran yang tahu-tahu sudah dibelakang Tsuna. Dia lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi Tsuna. "Buon Compleanno, Tsunayoshi-_**kun**_." Ulangnya lagi.

"A-arigatou, Byakuran." Balas Tsuna gugup. Tidak menyangka bahwa mantan musuhnya bisa mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Tsuna berbalik lalu membalas pelukan Byakuran sambil tersenyum manis.

Byakuran hanya tersenyum, kepalanya menunduk pelan. Dengan nada menggoda dia lalu berbisik. "Dan yang tadi itu hadiah dariku, loh." Bisiknya kemudian mengecup pipi Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dipelukkan Byakuran saat mengingat 'hadiah' yang dia dapat dari Byakuran.

Hm, sepertinya ini adalah kado yang paling indah menurut Tsuna.

**MMMMM**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yang melihat Tsuna muncul diruang makan langsung memberi salam sambil membungkuk hormat. Yamamoto seperti biasa langsung memberikan senyumannya sambil menyapa Tsuna. "Ohayou Tsuna."

"Ohayou, Gokudera-_**kun**_, Yamamoto." Tsuna membalas sapaan kedua Guardiannya sambil menguap lebar. Beruntung Reborn sedang pergi bersama teman-teman Arcobaleno-nya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan 'salam pagi' dari Reborn.

"Ohayou Tsu-_**kun**_. Ayo duduk, Mama akan membuat sarapan untuk kalian bertiga." Kata Nana sambil menuju ke dapur. Tsuna hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping Gokudera. Dia masih mengantuk karena tadi malam dia pulang lewat tengah malam. Mukanya memerah saat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Jyuudaime, Otanjoubi Omedettou." Kata Gokudera sambil memberikan kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah. "Maa..maa..Selamat ulangtahun, Tsuna." Kata Yamamoto sambil memberikan kado yang dibungkus dengan warna biru. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Semoga kau sehat selalu ya Tsuna." Sambung Yamamoto sambil tertawa pelan.

"Arigatou Gokudera-_**kun**_, Yamamoto." Tsuna tersenyum manis menerima kado dari kedua guardiannya.

"Jyuudaime, saya adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada anda, bukan?" Tanya Gokudera dengan narsis tingkat tinggi. Yamamoto hanya tertawa ceria sebelum berkata. "Maa..maa..Gokudera kau terlalu percaya diri." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kembali saat mendapat **deathglare** gratis dari Gokudera.

"Maaf tetapi kau bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulangtahun kepadaku, Gokudera-_**kun.**_"

Perkataan Tsuna itu langsung menghentikan Gokudera yang berniat untuk menghajar Yamamoto. Yamamoto juga langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Dengan cepat dia bertanya dengan nada serius. "Kalau begitu siapa orang pertama yang memberikanmu ucapan selamat ulangtahun, Tsuna? Mukuro? Reborn? Atau Hibari?"

Muka Tsuna kembali memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan absurd Yamamoto. Gokudera tampaknya juga penasaran dengan sosok itu. "Jyuudaime?" Panggil Gokudera bingung, saat Jyuudaime-nya tidak merespon pertanyaan Yamamoto.

"A-a-aah.. Kalian tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas itu bukan dari mereka. Daripada itu aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian." Kata Tsuna sambil meninggalkan meja makan, tidak lupa memberikan 'sesuatu' itu kepada Yamamoto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian terlihat sangat serasi ya, kalau sedang tidur." Kata Tsuna sambil memberikan _Angelic Smile_ sebelum keluar dari ruang makan.

"Loh, Tsu-_**kun **_tidak mau sarapan?" Tanya Nana saat melihat putranya pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak, Ma. Aku tidak lapar." Kata Tsuna. Sedangkan itu dimeja makan Gokudera yang melihat sesuatu yang ternyata adalah selembar photo itu langsung berteriak keras.

"MATIIIIII KAU YAKYUU-BAKAAAAAA!"

"Maa..Maaa…Tenanglah Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto panik.

"SIAPA YANG PEDULIIII! MATILAH KAUUUUU!"

BUAGH

BRAAAK

PRAAAANG

DUAAAAAR

Aah, sepertinya kediaman Sawada harus direnovasi karena sebagian rumah mereka hancur akibat ulah kedua Guardian Tsuna yang lebih tepatnya hanya seorang Guardian Tsuna yang mengamuk karena photo yang diberikan oleh Tsuna atau ini murni karena kesalahan Tsuna?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu.#hajared

**TAMAT**

**A/N: ** Fanfic ini di publish ulang karena suatu alasan. Gomen ne bagi yang tidak merasa nyaman.

Akhir kata Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Yang mau memberi Review, Saran atau Kritik. Dipersilahkan. ^^

**Review Please~**


End file.
